Something
by baguettes
Summary: Hal yang sangat dibenci Kyungsoo adalah mencintai orang yang salah. *SooBaek/ KyungBaek Couple*


**Something**

©baguettes

.

Kyungsoo – Baekhyun

Rating : T+

Length : Drabble

.

_Couple KyungBaek/ SooBaek._

_Don't like the pairing, don't read._

* * *

Hal yang sangat dibenci Kyungsoo adalah mencintai orang yang salah.

.

.

Sudah kesekian kalinya Kyungsoo merasakan debaran yang begitu kuat ketika berdekatan dengan teman sebangkunya yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS di sekolahnya. Bahkan jika dihitung lamanya, perasaan menyenangkan ini mulai tumbuh ketika ia mulai memasuki tahun kedua di sekolah menengah. Perasaan ini semakin menguat setiap harinya dan terkadang membuat Kyungsoo sulit untuk mengendalikan perasaannya sendiri.

Hari ini ia berniat untuk meminjam buku di perpustakaan, dan kebetulan sekali ruang OSIS terletak di dua kelas sebelum perpustakaan, sehingga ia bisa sesekali mengintip melalui celah pintu yang memang tidak pernah tertutup itu. Bagai dihujam oleh berbagai ribuan batu, ia menyesal telah mengintip ruangan itu. Rahangnya mengeras dan ia mengepal erat kedua tangannya. Ia jelas merasakan sakit yang amat mendalam, melihat orang yang disukainya tengah berciuman mesra dengan seorang pria tinggi berwajah bagai bak pangeran.

" Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun."

" Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun."

Mereka pun kembali berciuman, bahkan tangan si pria tampan itu mulai berani menyentuh bagian privat milik Baekhyun– si ketua OSIS dan orang yang disukainya. Kyungsoo ingin sekali mengganggu adegan tidak senonoh tersebut terlebih lagi ternyata hal itu dilakukan oleh orang yang disukainya, tetapi apa daya ia hanyalah seorang teman bagi Baekhyun sendiri. Toh, pria tampan itu adalah kekasih Baekhyun, jadi ia bebas melakukan apapun terhadap Baekhyun. Inilah yang sangat dibenci oleh Kyungsoo, ia selalu menyukai orang yang sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. Ia benci ini.

.

.

Empat hari telah berlalu dan hari ini ia kembali berniat untuk menuju perpustakaan, mengingat besok di kelasnya akan diadakan ulangan biologi maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk meminjam buku di perpustakaan. " Kyungsoo!" Langkah kaki Kyungsoo terhenti ketika merasa dirinya dipanggil oleh ketua kelasnya– Kim Minseok. " Ada apa, hyung?" Tanya Kyungsoo disertai helaan nafas malas, Minseok terkekeh kecil sebelum ia memberikan empat buku tebal ke tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sedikit merintih, ia pun menatap Minseok dengan tatapan bingung.

" Tolong bawakan ini ke ruang guru, ya? Aku ada urusan." Minseok membungkuk lalu segera berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang terdiam di tempatnya. Tanpa banyak bicara , Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya lalu berbalik arah menuju ruang guru.

Kyungsoo bisa mendengar langkah kaki lain yang sedang berlari menuju arahnya, tetapi Kyungsoo tidak terlalu peduli. Mungkin hanya orang lain–pikirnya. " Kyungsoo!" Tubuh Kyungsoo menengang seketika ketika mendengar suara Baekhyun yang memanggil namanya. Dengan jantung yang berdetak begitu cepatnya ia pun berbalik, dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika Baekhyun berada tepat di hadapannya dengan senyum manis yang tecetak di bibir tipisnya. Tanpa disadari ia pun ikut menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang sedikit membuat pipi Baekhyun merona karenanya.

" Kamu membawa buku apa?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara imutnya. " Kamus? Aku tidak tahu." Jawabnya asal, dan Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya begitu saja seakan ia sudah terbiasa dengan sifat Kyungsoo yang hemat bicara itu. " Boleh aku meminjamnya? Aku janji akan mengembalikannya lagi setelah aku menggunakannya." Baekhyun menyerangnya menggunakan suara imutnya dan tatapan anak anjing yang begitu menggemaskan. Andai saja Baekhyun tahu, Kyungsoo kini tengah berusaha mengendalikan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak segera mencubit pipi tembam Baekhyun.

" Terserah, tapi kamu harus mengembalikannya ke ruang guru." Balasnya seadanya, Baekhyun memekik girang dan langsung meraih buku itu dari genggaman tangan Kyungsoo. Jantung Kyungsoo seakan hampir copot ketika tanpa sengaja tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Baekhyun. " Terima kasih Kyungsoo~" Dan Baekhyun pun berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

Setelah sosok Baekhyun sudah tidak lagi terlihat, perlahan ia pun menatap tangannya sendiri. Rasa hangat itu kembali menyelimuti dirinya. Sekalipun momentum tersebut tidak lebih dari lima menit, tetapi ia sangat bersyukur kerena bisa merasakan sedikit sentuhan dari Baekhyun di permukaan kulit punggung tangannya. Ia mendekatkan punggung tangannya pada hidungnya dan sesekali menghirup aroma vanilla yang menguar dari sana, benar-benar wangi khas Baekhyun. Ia terkekeh kecil menyadari perilaku anehnya muncul, dengan hati riang ia pun berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya dan melupakan fakta apabila ia ingin meminjam buku di perpustakaan.

Tanpa disadari oleh Kyungsoo, ada sesosok pria tinggi berkulit putih susu tengah menatapnya tajam dari kejauhan. Seringaian mengerikan tersungging di bibir tipisnya.

" Awas kau, Do Kyungsoo."

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

Ini drabble aneh banget, ya? -_-" padahal Lotte lagi banyak tugas sama ulangan, masih aja sempet nulis ff wkwkwk... Lotte kangen nulis, jadi terciptalah ff ini.

**Give me your review, and..**

**Please don't be silent readers.**


End file.
